


Appellations

by Emirael



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Reality, Friendship, Gen, Inigo is Lazward, Owain is Odin, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Severa is Luna, Spoilers, Tsundere Severa, implied lucisev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll need to choose a name.” Owain looked serious, and not in his overly dramatic hero way.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Severa crossed her arms. “We have names, unless you’ve just forgotten yours.”</p><p>-</p><p>On the brink of stepping into a new world, into new lives, Owain and Inigo take on new identities and Severa tries to find significance in her own through who she's leaving behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appellations

“You’ll need to choose a name.”

Owain looked serious, and not in his overly dramatic hero way.

“What do you mean?” Severa crossed her arms. “We have names, unless you’ve just forgotten yours.”

Inigo crossed his arms. “No, he’s right. We can’t go as ourselves. A familiar face might get an odd look or two, but a familiar face matching a familiar name?”

Severa scowled. “I like my name,” she said. Sure, her stupid mother had given it to her, but that didn’t mean it was bad. It had edges when she said it. “Let’s just hurry up and cross over already.”

“We all like our names,” Owain said. His expression intensified and Severa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Indeed, no name could be more fitting for a great hero than Owain the Magnificent!”

The declaration lingered in the air, but it felt hollow. The low bass tones emanating from the portal seemed to undercut their words as they spoke them. Severa was normally underwhelmed by Owain’s antics, but the sober atmosphere took all the fun out of harassing him.

“So who are you going to be, Owain?” She raised an eyebrow. If nothing else, she could at least count on him to go first. “You never shy away from giving stuff names.” She tried to swap a wry smile with Inigo, but he wasn’t paying attention.

Owain stroked his chin. “We need to change not just our names, but our personalities as well. I’ve been giving some thought to the kind of person I wouldn’t mind pretending to be, and I think I’ve finally got it.” He cleared his throat and took a step back, extending his hand in a dramatic gesture. “I am Odin the fantastical! My true dedication is to my research into my own amazing special powers, but I serve as a dark mage, terrible both on and off the field of battle!”

“You’re terrible alright,” Severa muttered.

“A dark mage?” Inigo sputtered. “But… you’re a swordsman.” He paused. “We’re all swordsmen, no matter what the tactician has us holding at any given moment.”

“Swordswoman.” Severa rolled her eyes.

Owain pulled his outstretched hand back and clenched a fist in front of his face. “My mother’s magic flows even still in my veins,” he said, “I will honor her by taking up a tome in this new world.”

“But a dark mage?” Severa crossed her arms. “Last I checked, Lissa wasn’t Plegian."

“Where we’re going, nobody is Plegian,” Owain said gravely. Severa mentally corrected his name to to Odin after a moment. “And I know it seems strange for a hero to take up dark magic in this way, but what better disguise could I take on? Nobody would expect the noble Owain to turn to dark magic and become the astonishing Odin!”

“That’s fair,” Inigo said. He ran a hand through his hair. “Now you’ve got me thinking of my own name. I want to choose something really different.” He smiled. “It’s like I’ll be taking on a role for a ballet.”

“Only instead of dancing, we’re crossing dimensions and probably going to have to kill people?” Severa rolled her eyes.

“You can kill people _and_ dance,” Inigo snipped, “though my true priority is choosing a name that will make all the lovely ladies swoon after me.”

Owain grinned. “That’s the spirit!” Severa thought she saw something a bit hollow in his expression however.

None of them really wanted to think about the people, ladies or otherwise, they were leaving behind.

Inigo stood up straight. Severa noticed him shift his feet from his usual broad stance to a more condensed dancer’s pose. “I refuse to give up my sword,” he declared, “because there is nothing the ladies like more than a swordsman. However!” Here he swallowed hard. “I have decided that I will no longer keep my dancing a secret. I will be… a dancing mercenary!”

Severa swapped surprised looks with Owain. Odin. Whoever.

“Wow, Inigo.” Odin looked impressed. “That kind of bravery and boldness is exactly what we’re going to need!”

“So it takes literally leaving our dimension for you to get over your fear that someone you know will see you dance?” Severa knew it was kind of low, but it was too easy. That and they were still too damn blithe about this.

Inigo scowled. “As my mother will not be there to lend her talents, I have decided I must overcome my inhibitions to aid my new countrymen in battle.”

“That’s incredible.” Odin clapped a hand to Inigo’s shoulder. “And I look forward to fighting beside you, my friend. So what name will you take, dancing swordsman?”

Inigo brushed his hair back from his face and clasped his hands behind his back. “I will be Lazward,” he said, “the graceful mercenary!”

Odin’s expression fell awkwardly. “Oh?”

Severa put a hand over her mouth, barely managing to hold back her laughter.

Inigo’s smile dropped. “Is it bad?”

“No! No name is bad!” Odin cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “And I will cherish our time fighting on the battlefield, side by side,” he said. “I was merely taken aback, as it’s a very different name.”

“Well Odin and Owain are really different,” Inigo said, “so I figured I would do the same?”

Owain considered for a moment. “Yeah, okay, I can see it.” He shifted his attention to Severa. “Your turn!”

“Nope.”

“This is like naming your weapon,” Odin said, “But even more important.”

Severa felt a sly smile steal across her face. “So now that you’re a dark mage, are you going to name your tomes? Books already have titles, you know.”

Odin’s expression froze for a second. “I, uh.” He worked his jaw back and forth for a moment. “I’m gonna have to get back to you on that,” he said. “But no, seriously. Severa, you’ve gotta pick a name.”

“Choose something that suits you,” Inigo said. Severa couldn’t bring herself to think of him as Lazward. It was too strange.

Odin smiled and there was something a little darker to it, something that spoke to this new character he was trying on. “If you don’t give yourself a new name,” he said, “I will.”

All the blood drained out of Severa’s face. “Okay, okay, just give me a second!”

She didn’t want to just pick some random name. She would never admit it, but she wanted it to mean something if people were going to expect her to answer to it.

Briefly, she wondered if it was acceptable to take her mother’s name.

But no, because Inigo and Owain would seriously never let her hear the end of it.

Then perhaps something related to her father? She wasn’t about to pick a man’s name (if Kjelle were going with them she almost certainly would. The thought made Severa smile.) but it would be nice to have it related to him somehow.

Maybe, then, something that could reference her liege lord in some way. A faint blush colored her cheeks and Severa looked pointedly away from the boys. They had, at least, the decency to turn toward one another and start talking quietly together about some travel logistics.

She would miss Lucina dearly. More than was appropriate for her to miss her lord. Severa straightened up her back. Wherever they went, she would almost certainly be presented with another lord to serve, another battle to fight.

But that didn’t mean she would have to let go of the people she was leaving behind.

“I’ll be Luna,” she said abruptly. “A mercenary.”

The same name as the skill she’d inherited from her father. Close enough to Lucina’s name that maybe it would let her borrow some of her lord’s bravery. Before any of them, Lucina had been willing to step through a portal, unsure of her destination.

Lazward and Odin turned toward her. “Luna?” Odin asked.

Severa crossed her arms. “Yeah. And gawds, I’m not changing anything more than that,” she said. “No magic, no dancing. Just me and my sword.”

The boys exchanged a look.

“You two have changed enough,” she said, cutting them off before they could object. “So don’t tell me what I have to do or whatever.”

“No, it’s a good name,” Lazward tilted his head. “We were just saying that, if we’ve all got our new roles and stories worked out, then, well. It’s time to cross over.” Lazward shot her a smile. “Beautiful ladies first, of course.”

“I just hope none the women on the other side of this portal are willing to put up with your cheap womanizing crap either,” Severa muttered. Still, she shouldered her pack and started walking forward.

Odin cleared his throat. “Hold a moment, Luna,” he said.

She spun around. “What did I just say about not telling me what to do?”

“No, I just.” Odin sighed. The usual bluster faded away. “Look, this is the last time we know we’ll be together. I know we’re in a rush, but, well, we’ll probably end up scattered on the other end.”

Severa crossed her arms. “It’ll be nice to have some distance from you two, frankly.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Luna darling!” Lazward swept the three of them into a group hug.

“I said don’t tell me what to do.” Severa, no, Luna, reluctantly hugged them back.

Odin leaned his head in. “I swear to you, Luna, and to you, Lazward, that I will be there for you should you call upon me. No matter what new factors will pull on me in this new world, Odin’s first and most secret loyalty shall be to those who knew him as Owain!”

As silly as it was, Severa found herself smiling. She knew she could depend on either of them with her life, if necessary.

For everything else? She would rather do without.

“Time to go, boys,” she said, pulling out of the hug. For a moment, she couldn’t blame Odin for being so image-obsessed. Severa was certain she looked striking as she walked backwards into the portal, tipping them a wink as she disappeared into another name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Fire Emblem drabble! Planning on a couple more, but I had to do this one first. Figuring out justifications for name and class shifts was seriously fun. Bringing Severa, Inigo, and Owain into Fates lends itself to some interesting room for character development. What do you think of how they end up figuring out their names? Leave a comment below.
> 
> Thank you to Skyedancer-Rae for giving me a hand with language and translation notes. I have no idea if anybody else will find the minor translation references amusing, but I'm glad you helped me add them in!
> 
> Thank you to Gophersaurus for gifting me the game in the first place. Without you, I wouldn't have played, wouldn't be writing fic for it.


End file.
